Mas brillante que una estrella
by su-kawaii
Summary: La famosa y reconocida cantante Kyoko Ujiro ha viajado a Nerima para ofrecer su último concierto en el país pero...que ralacion tiene con Akane, y su desaparición hace dos años...?comentarios por favor!


Hola!!! Bueno…quería pedir disculpas por el fic anterior…que se que no debí ponerlo y todo pero entiéndanme estaba aburrida!!! No sabia que hacer…pero ya no va a volver a ocurrir…es por eso que para compensar mi error subo este que espero sea de su agrado…y nuevamente pido disculpas  ¡¡sumimasen!!...

Bueno sin mas que decir…se despide cordialmente Su-kawaii

Sayounara!!!

**Cabe mas decir que este fic no esta escrito con fines de lucro y ninguno de sus preciosos personajes me pertenecen (¬¬ a mi desgracias XD) y le pertenecen a mi queridísima sensei Rumiko!!! **

**-bla-bla-bla- cuando hablan los personajes**

**-"bla-bla-bla"- cuando piensan**

__

_**Más brillante que una estrella**_

_**Prologo**_

El verano acariciaba las ciudades del pequeño Japón, dando a ver a la lejanía a muy pocos transeúntes caminar por las angostas veredas de Tokio.

La mayoría, solo optó por ir a su única vía de escape…o más bien los que podían. La gente estaba viajando y anhelando llegar pronto a las cálidas playas y sumergirse en las frías aguas de su mar azul.

La mayoría de las personas se habían movilizado y escapado a la playa, aunque solo pudiesen estar el fin de semana, sin embargo, no se quejaban ya que eso era mejor que nada.

Uno de los lugares más concurridos en ese entonces fue Hokaido, que no solamente se hizo popular por sus playas…sino que había algo más. Kyoko Ujiro. Una hermosa cantante de aproximadamente 19 años sino un poco más…era extremadamente hermosa al igual que talentosa, tanto que incluso eran contadas las personas que no se consideraban sus seguidores, pero si, habían escuchado de ella una que otra vez.

La chica se presentaría en Concierto, en la playa más popular de aquella localidad. Por lo cual la mayoría que había podido conseguir entradas-había sido tanta la demanda que era casi imposible- se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces, para ver a la diva en vivo.

Las playas estaban inundadas de gente, todos tratando de relajarse y olvidarse aunque fuese por un día o dos, de sus labores y responsabilidades. El choque de las olas en el roquerío, hacia el ambiente bastante relajante…solo si quitabas los gritos de los niños, el bla-bla-bla de las señoras y los incesantes ronquidos de los hombres, los cuales se tendían al sol sin mayor protección y terminaban de un color rojo tan intenso que se podía comparar con el de la carne.

Intentando escapar del calor, una hermosa chica dejaba correr el agua de la ducha por su cuerpo, estaba menos fría que de costumbre…o quizás seria que el calor había calentado las tuberías y por esa razón el agua no estaba fría como debiera. Estuvo así aproximadamente una hora, sin moverse…solo dejaba que el agua acariciase su suave piel y recorriese cada rincón de su esbelto cuerpo.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, tomó la toalla más cercana y se dirigió a su cuarto Su cabello azulado, hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, goteaba sin mayor pesar, haciendo que estas volviesen a recorrer su cuerpo, explorándolo hasta que se consumían por su calor.

Estaba sola, por lo cual ni siquiera se cubrió con la diminuta toalla, sus amigos habían decidido salir a caminar…por supuesto que la invitaron, incluso trataron de convencerla, pero ella se negó. Les dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco, ya que en estos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien. Ellos insistieron quedarse para cuidarla, pero ella les dijo que no se preocuparan, que tenían que disfrutar su tiempo libre, ya que pronto volverían a partir de viaje nuevamente. Sus amigos aceptaron a regañadientes, les daba aprensión dejarla sola, pero si ella decía que iba a estar bien…era por que así iba a hacer…la conocían y sabían que ella no les mentiría.

La chica se paró en medio del pasillo y contemplo la enorme habitación, tan amplia, tan lujosa, era una "_suite presidencial_" con decoraciones de estilo griego antiguo, bastante bonito…retomo su camino hacia su cuarto. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su bullida cama…las sabanas eran exquisitamente suaves, que daban una sensación tan placentera…como si se estuviese acunado en una nube, por lo cual el sueño no tardaba en llegar. Pero esa vez fue diferente, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no le abría paso al sueño…con la mirada recorrió la amplia habitación de color blanco nieve, con sus muebles estilo griego-bueno eso es lo que se podía esperar de un hotel de estilo griego- su mirada vagaba sin prestarle mayor atención a las molduras, a las pequeñas estatuillas que decoraban el lugar y a los cuadros abstractos que colgaban en las amplias paredes de esta…hasta que se poso en lo que parecía una pequeña cabeza de maniquí, allí encima reposaba sin mayor pesar una peluca. Aún desnuda, se dirigió a ella y con delicadeza la tomó. Era bastante larga, le cubría un poco más de la mitad de los muslos, de un color rojo intenso…se la puso como siempre y luego se dirigió al espejo. Si no supiese de que esa era una peluca, juraría que ese es su cabello natural, tan sedoso, tan brillante…tan vivo…luego se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche, allí se encontraba un pequeño estuche, en donde depositaba sus lentes de contacto. Se los puso y se miró nuevamente al espejo…ahora sus ojos antes chocolates…eran azul cielo, aquella combinación de colores llamó mucho la atención, pero fue más por como con aquello resaltaba su belleza, y no porque fuese una combinación nada típica.

Nuevamente se miró en el gran espejo, su cuerpo ya no era el de hace un par de años atrás, tenía un cuerpo realmente precioso. Sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas…sus muslos y nalgas firmes…recorrió con sus finas y pequeñas manos su suave y plano abdomen…acompañado con una cinturita de avispa…llegó hasta sus pechos, que de por si no eran exageradamente grandes pero eran proporcionales a su cuerpo… su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer…era precioso.

Se quedó contemplando su reflejo unos instantes más…hasta que salió de su estupor y dirigió la mirada hacia el gran reloj que adornaba la pared de la habitación…eran las seis y cuarto…en un par de horas tenía que ir junto con sus amigos a una entrevista.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su cajón de ropa, sacó unos jeans pata de elefante con cierto aspecto desteñido-esos eran los favoritos de la chica-una polera de malla con mangas cortas y caladas, y un bolero negro el cual lo amarraba tras la espalda. Cepilló su falsa cabellera, y luego comenzó a maquillarse sutilmente. Se encrespó sus largas pestañas, cubrió sus párpados con un polvo color palo de rosa, se delineó sus hermosos ojos, cargando el lápiz para que quedase lo más oscuro posible, dándole un aspecto más profundo a su mirada, cubrió sus pestañas con algo de rimel y luego se delineó los labios con un tono casi imperceptible, para luego cubrirlos con un brillo que realzaba el color carmesí de estos y les daba un aspecto apetitoso, que tentaba a probarlos en cualquier momento.

Se contemplo nuevamente, y sonrió tristemente… ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que hace un par de años ella no tenía gracia? Ahora era sencillamente hermosa, no podía negarlo, aunque de por sí no se reconocía, lo cual era normal…ya que tenía una peluca y estaba usando lentes de contacto, ambas cosas hacían que pareciese una persona totalmente diferente…y le gustaba...de eso se trataba…tenía que dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante…aunque a veces le costase sobrellevarlo, aunque a veces inevitablemente no dejase de pensar en ello…

Se dirigió al balcón, apoyo sus codos en la baranda de este…la vista era preciosa, el mar se veía realmente hermoso, y más azul que de costumbre. La brisa comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, a la vez que transportaba un ligero aroma a sal proveniente de aquel mar tan azul.

La chica cerró los ojos con pesadez, trataba de borrar su mente, de no pensar en nada que la hiciese ir atrás nuevamente…pero siempre era lo mismo…siempre recordaba lo mismo…en especial lo de aquel día y lo que le siguió en la noche.

Una lágrima rodó lentamente por sus mejillas-a veces le ocurría lo mismo, y siempre agradecía que su maquillaje fuese a prueba de agua- aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados e inevitablemente se transporto a aquella noche…

Flash back

Corría bajo la lluvia, que caía incesante sobre las calles de la ciudad. Corrió lo que más pudo, no tenía fuerzas, estaba hirviendo en fiebre…y las lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, hacían que su visión fuese borrosa, por lo cual no supo reconocer por donde se dirigía…corrió hasta caer rendida…respiraba entrecortadamente, trataba de recuperar el aliento…trató de ponerse de pie, lo cual fue casi imposible, a penas pudo mantenerse unos cuantos segundos cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Descanso unos minutos, tratando de recuperar energías, las cuales le habían abandonada desde hace mucho…la fiebre era cada vez peor…quizás no tuvo que haberse marchado de esa manera tan imprudente…quizás pudo haber esperado hasta haber estado más estable de salud. Pero no…no pudo y tampoco hubiese podido aguantar más…su vida se había vuelto un infierno, comenzó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas…le pidieron que abandonase lo que más quería…no…¡¡no!! ¡¡NO PODÍA!! ¡¡Ya estaba harta de que todos le dijesen lo que tenía y lo que no tenía que hacer!! ¡¡Estaba cansada de las humillaciones que tenía que pasar día tras día!! ¡¡Estaba harta de ver como su prometido la insultaba delante de cualquiera!! ¡¡Estaba harta porque después de la boda fallida todo había ido de mal en peor!! ¡¡Simplemente estaba cansada…cansada de pelear, cansada de complacer a todos, cansada de tratar de ser alguien que no era!! ¡¡Estaba cansada de vivir!!

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas trató de dirigirse a la consulta de la única persona que ella sabía que le podía ayudar, la persona que la entendía a la perfección…que la consoló, que la apoyó mucho más que su propia familia después de la humillante boda…el único hombre que ella no odio…el único hombre que la hizo entender muchas cosas…el único hombre que para su pesar solo la veía como una pequeña niña a quien cuidar y aconsejar…aunque eso ya no le afectaba, ella sabía que ese sentimiento ya no estaba…de eso solo quedaba el recuerdo…ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otro…pero el…no sentía nada por ella…la chica sonrió irónicamente…ese era su karma, pero bien dicen que cada uno tiene lo que se merece, pensaba mientras trataba de ubicarse por las oscuras calles de la ciudad…las cuales le parecieron desconocidas…es más…nunca había estado en ese lugar antes…

-"¿Dónde…e-estoy?"- se decía una y otra vez la joven, tratando de reconocer aquellas calles, algo que le indicase donde se encontraba…el U'cchan o el Nekohanten…o incluso la Furinkan…¡¡algo!!

La lluvia había cesado, dándole paso a un frío que calaba hasta los huesos…ella lo percibía más, ya que su antes pequeño resfriado, se había convertido en algo más grave que ni ella pudo identificar, pero sabía que su condición era delicada. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a algún hospital…o a la consulta del Doctor Tofú, antes de caer en la inconciencia por la alta fiebre que la acompañaba.

Se apoyó en las húmedas paredes, ya que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, caminó aproximadamente durante una hora…parecía que cada vez estaba más perdida…o quizás por la condición en la que se encontraba estaba desorientada.

Voltio en una esquina, cerró los ojos con cierta pesadez y a la vez con ambas manos se recargo en la pared de aquel agrietado edificio. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que no podría resistir más en esas condiciones…sabía que si no encontraba un hospital pronto moriría ahí, sola…en medio de la nada…en medio de un lugar desconocido.

De repente, sintió como unos grandes brazos la sujetaban bruscamente por la cintura, la pesadez de sus ojos desapareció rápidamente y grande fue su sorpresa al verse rodeada por 6 hombres, que ella no pudo reconocer por lo oscuro de la noche, y a la vez la falta de luz en aquel sector.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…pero miren que tenemos aquí…-dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba allí- una bella señorita…-la chica pudo reconocer como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios del hombre.

-¿Qué haces tan solita pequeña?-pregunto el hombre que la tenía sujeta, mientras recorría el cuello de la chica con sus labios apenas rozándolo.

-¡¡oye, oye!! ¡¡No te aproveches…!!-Dijo un tercer hombre, el cual se acerco a ella y la tomó del mentón- ¿Qué no ves que yo también quiero jugar un rato?

La joven comenzó a desesperarse, estaba sola, sin fuerzas para luchar, rodeada por 6 hombres más fuertes que ella…solo rogaba a Kamy que la ayudasen.

-"¡¡mamá…onegai…ayúdame!! ¡¡Ranma!! ¡¡Ranma ¿Dónde estas?!!"-la chica comenzó a temblar, vio que uno de los hombres se le acercaba y de un manotón aparto al hombre que la tenía sujeta, la tomo son brusquedad por las muñecas, apoyándola contra la pared y recargando su cuerpo sobre la chica.

-yo seré el primero en jugar con ella…-dijo mientras recorría con su mano derecha los pechos de la chica, la cual no podía detener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, intentó gritar…pero el tapó su boca. Primeramente la miró amenazante, pero luego sonrió de manera burlesca-…no importa cuanto grites, nadie vendrá en tu auxilio…-sentenció el hombre, mientras rompía la blusa de la chica, encontrándose de lleno con sus pechos.

Los otros miraban expectantes, y esperaban con ansias el momento para "jugar" como decían ellos, con la joven.

El otro hombre la tomo y la tiró al suelo, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón con una mano, ya que con la otra sujetaba a la chica, y a la vez recargo su peso en ella para que no pudiese escapar.

Ella rogaba una y otra vez que llegase alguien…que la ayudara, que la protegiera…sintió como el hombre abría sus piernas con brusquedad y trataba de romperles las bragas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ella junto las piernas. Pataleaba, tiraba patadas al aire, hacía lo imposible para que el no cumpliese con su cometido…pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, quedando totalmente a merced de su agresor. El al ver que ella ya no ponía resistencia, terminó de romper las braguitas de la chica, estaba apunto de penetrarla cuando un golpe lo dejo K.O.

Estuvo a punto de caer sobre la chica, pero esta se corrió justo a tiempo. Levantó la mirada, pero solo vio siluetas, ya no podía distinguir nada…escuchaba como una pelea se desataba en aquel lugar, pero aquello comenzó a parecerle lejano…hasta que no pudo más y solo pudo ver oscuridad. Había caído en la inconciencia y su condición era cada vez más grave.

Fin del Flash back

Sintió como su rostro se humedecía. Esa había sido la peor experiencia que había tenido. Se limpio las lágrimas con brusquedad y respiro hondamente. Basta de llorar, se dijo a sí misma, y entró al cuarto, se miro en el espejo, su maquillaje algo se había corrido, pero era fácil de limpiar. Al rato no había rastro de lágrimas ni tristeza. La chica se recostó en la cama y miró el techo largamente, hasta que el toque de la puerta llamó su atención.

TOC-TOC-TOC…

-¡adelante!

El pomo de la puerta giró lentamente, y detrás de ella se asomo la cabeza de una chica, la cual sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a la joven mientras que a la vez ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Era una chica alta, de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro hasta los hombros…y al igual que ella era bastante hermosa.

-¡¡ohayoo Hitomi!!-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama- ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo?

-¡¡ayy!! Ni que lo digas…-respondió ella con pesadez mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su amiga-…realmente agotador…nos reconocieron cuando estábamos en el centro…¡¡ ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de gente que se hallaba allí?!! Realmente fue impresionante…-la chica suspiro resignada y miro a su amiga con preocupación- ¿y tu…? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-jejeje…pues bien gracias…solo necesitaba dormir un poco…-contesto ella mientras sonreía dulcemente

-¡¡eso me alegra!! Bueno...me tengo que ir a arreglar…recuerda que en una hora más tenemos que ir a recepción para la entrevista

-lo se…-dijo con cierto dejo de cansancio la chica

Hitomi estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando recordó algo…

-¡ah! Por cierto…

-¿Um…? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ryu te está buscando…dijo que era para avisarte donde sería nuestro próximo concierto

-¿Ya lo sabe…? ¿Y donde esta?

-Te espera en la sala…

-okey…voy para allá…

La pelirroja salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Allí sentada en uno de los grandes sillones, se encontraba su amigo, representante y tecladista Ryu Takenaka. Era bastante apuesto, rubio, de ojos claros y tez blanca, con un físico realmente infartante, al igual que su personalidad era realmente encantadora, era sumamente caballero al igual que cariñoso, aunque en los ensayos era bastante exigente.

-¿Ryu…?-dijo la chica tratando de llamar la atención del chico

Él la miró asombrado, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, sus dos facetas eran hermosas…

-Akane… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien gracias Ryu- dijo ella mientras sonreía dulcemente, provocando el sonrojo del apuesto joven

-bu-bueno…te llamé para que sepas cual será nuestro próximo destino-dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo

Akane se sentó junto a él, quedando cara a cara, a una distancia bastante prudente

-y dime… ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

-bueno, hay solo un distrito el cual no hemos visitado…

-¿honto…? Pensé que ya lo habíamos recorrido todo

-pues no…y cuando terminemos aquí nos dirigiremos enseguida hacia aquel lugar

-y después de eso…nos iremos a recorrer los demás países ¿verdad?

-efectivamente- contesto sonriente el chico

Akane devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro al chico para seguir la conversación

-y dime… ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?

-pues…a Nerima

El silencio reinó en la sala. Ryu esperaba la respuesta de Akane con expectación, pero luego comenzó a preocuparse al ver que esta comenzaba a tardar y la chica a palidecer.

-¿Akane…te encuentras bien?

-¿di-dijiste…Ne-Nerima…?

Preguntó entrecortada la chica, sentía que el aire le estaba faltando, la sala se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y ella perdía fuerzas.

-s-si... ¿Akane…dime…que…sucede?

-no,…no es nada, es solo que…yo…

-Akane…si no quieres ir no importa, nos dirigiremos enseguida a Nueva Cork

La chica no contestaba, estaba realmente asustada… ¿Por qué tenían que ir allá? Al menos agradecía que Ryu entendiera que no quería ir pero… ¿hasta que punto ella no quería volver a Nerima? Sabía que si volvía, tendría el riego de verlo…de escucharlo…de ver a su padre y a sus hermanas…de ver a sus amigos y enemigos…y eso era algo que ella no quería, no le agradaba. No quería sentirse vulnerable nuevamente…pero por otra parte, quería volver…ya era hora de enfrentar sus miedos y cumplir con su trabajo. Ella era cantante, era famosa, tenía una nueva vida…sin nadie más que sus amigos Ryu, Hitomi y Keitaro. Además, si quería demostrar fortaleza y valentía, debía enfrentarse a lo que más temor le causaba, enfrentar su pasado.

Respiro hondamente y bajo la mirada…tenía que tomar la decisión correcta, porque si no lo hacía…ella sabía que se arrepentiría para toda su vida. Pensó unos instantes, hasta que lo decidió…decidió que iba a hacer…no sabía hasta que punto era lo correcto pero…tenía que enfrentarlo y sabía que no estaría sola…

-d-de acuerdo…-dijo Akane a penas en un susurro

-¿Qué…?-pregunto extrañado y preocupado el joven

-iremos…a Nerima…

-e-estás segura… ¿Sabes…no…encuentro que…?

Akane se levanto rápidamente y sonrió de medio lado. Iría a la ciudad donde paso 16 años…aunque tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ver a su padre, a sus hermanas…y sobre todo a él…a Ranma Saotome…el hombre que siempre ha tenido su corazón, el cual solo su recuerdo la hacía estremecer y temblar…el cual muchas veces la había rescatado…pero que a la vez…la había lastimado.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Bombón…

La chica sonrió, Ryu le decía así desde que la conoció ya que decía que era igual de dulce que un bombón. Ella lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-lo se…pero…-Akane miró hacia el frente decidida-…será interesante

Y sin decir más, la chica volvió a su habitación, dejando a un desconcertado y preocupado Ryu.

continuara

KYAA!!!! MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION!!! VOLVIO A MI!!! SIP

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…dejen sus comentarios por fis…ne?

Arigatou

Se despide cordialmente Su-kawaii


End file.
